1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the insulation of structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulation installed underneath a roof is typically placed between two studs or beams. The insulation is prevented from falling by wire hangers which extend from one stud to the other and are anchored in the studs.
The ends of the hangers are pointed, and the hangers are anchored in the studs by hammering. This is time-consuming since the number of hangers is large.
It is an object of the invention to reduce the installation time for insulation.
The preceding object, as well as others which will become apparent as the description proceeds, are achieved by the invention.
One aspect of the invention resides in an article for holding insulation. The article comprises a holder having a first element for supporting insulation and a self-anchoring second element for anchoring the holder to a structure to be insulated.
The self-anchoring element of the holding article according to the invention permits the article to be anchored to a structure without hammering. This makes it possible to reduce the time for fixing insulation in place.
Another aspect of the invention resides in a structure having an interior and a plurality of structural components at least in part bounding the interior. The structure further has insulation adjacent to at least one of the structural components, and at least one holder for the insulation. The holder includes a first element which supports the insulation and a self-anchoring second element which anchors the holder to a selected structural component.
An additional aspect of the invention resides in an insulating method. The method comprises the steps of placing insulation adjacent to a structure, and confining the insulation between the structure and a holder. The confining step includes self-anchoring of the holder to the structure.
The method can further comprise the step of adjusting the length of the holder prior to the confining step. The confining step may involve gripping the structure with the holder.